Lip to Lip
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Mokuba gets Jounouchi to give him kissing lessons. JounouchiMokuba. One-Shot. For Triste-chan.


**Lip to Lip**

**Rated**: PG  
**Pairing**: Jounouchi/Mokuba and implied one-sided Seto/Jounouchi  
**Disclaimer**: The characters of YGO belongs to Takahashi-san, not me!  
**Warnings**: Boy kisses!  
**Notes**: This is for Triste-chan, who, like me, is actually crazy enough to consider Jounouchi and Mokuba as a pairing. Mokuba has to hit puberty sometime, ne? 

===============

"Jounouchi, pleaaaase," Mokuba whined, his dark blue eyes growing wide and teary as he did so. The cute, watery eyes always got him what he wanted when Seto was being stubborn. He just hoped it would work this time too.

Of course Jounouchi wasn't going to give in. Nope, now way was he going to give Mokuba what he wanted. "Nuh-uh, it's not going to happen," the blonde stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head back and forth as if it would actually help back up his statement. 

"Why not?" the younger Kaiba asked, still whining much to Jounouchi's dismay. Where Mokuba had learned how to whine like he does was beyond him but the kid could whine so well that it was almost enough to give him what he was asking for just to get him to stop. 

However Jounouchi was nowhere near willing to do what Mokuba wanted of him. Not only was it just wrong but also if Kaiba were to walk in just as he did it he would surely not live to see another day. 

What was that Mokuba had asked him to do? Give him a kissing lesson, that's what. There was a girl at school that the boy liked—a lot apparently—and Mokuba wanted to kiss her. Problem was he didn't know how. That's why he had come to Jounouchi. Though why Mokuba had come to him of all people was a mystery to the blonde. Had he been in the situation he would've most likely gone to Anzu. 

"Why don't you ask a _girl_ to help you with this? It's not like kissing me is going to do you any sort of good. I'm a guy, if you haven't noticed," Jounouchi explained or at least attempted to.

Mokuba didn't seem to be going along with it though he did tense for a moment. But somehow a point that Jounouchi couldn't argue with arose. "But Jounouchi, I don't know how to kiss so I need a guy to kiss me and show me how to do it!" Mokuba explained enthusiastically. 

"Isn't that logic kind of warped?" Jounouchi asked, quirking a brow at the young Kaiba. He sighed when the only response he got was another whined, drawn out version of his name. "And if you need a guy, why don't you ask Yugi? He'd probably do it."

Mokuba scrunched his nose in protest. Even if Yugi would give him a kissing lessen, he wasn't quite sure if he would want it. "Do you really thing that Yugi's the sort of person that someone would go to for a kissing lesson?" Mokuba asked, causing Jounouchi to blink. Just as the blonde was about to open his mouth and defend Yugi's supreme seme skills even though they only exist in the minds of some people who shall not be named (1) before Mokuba interjected. "I'd prefer if you _didn't_ answer that."

"Fine," Jounouchi snorted indignantly, "but I'm still not going to give you kissing lessons. It's just not _right_."

This, of course, made Mokuba twitch in annoyance. As much as he didn't want to have to use this against Jounouchi, at this point he didn't have much of a choice. Drastic times called drastic measures. "Well I suppose I could tell Mai (2) about that dirty dream you had about her on the blimp," he grinned wickedly, his dark blue eyes glinting mischievously. 

Jounouchi turned white, looking at the younger Kaiba with a horrified look across his features. "You wouldn't! Or more importantly…how did you know about that?" he squeaked out, nearing a state of panic.

"Honda told me!"

That little confession got poor Honda knocked right up to the top of Jounouchi's 'people I need to beat over the head repeatedly' list. That really wasn't surprising since the only person on that list aside from Honda just happened to be Kaiba Seto. Yet it didn't change the fact that he really didn't want to give Mokuba kissing lessens.

At the same time though, it also looked as if he wasn't going to be able to get out of this without having a very embarrassing situation in which he would not only face the wrath of Mai (a very frightening thing, indeed) but would also be fairly humiliating. Jounouchi let out a sigh of defeat, taking a few steps forward so he was closer to the short boy. "Fine, you win," he admitted, "but mind you, it's not going to be much of a lesson. I still don't want your brother to come in and kill me."

"Jounouuuuuchi!" Mokuba whined, "You have to make it _romantic_. How am I supposed to learn to impress girls if I don't know how to kiss them romantically?" 

"Okay, okay," Jounouchi let out another sigh before taking in a deep breath to calm himself. At least all he had to do is show him how to kiss rather than explaining to him. Since the first deep breath didn't seem to work, Jounouchi took in another one, letting his amber eyes meet dark blue ones. He raised his hand pushing long strands of unruly black hair out of Mokuba's eyes. It was now or never.

Slowly Jounouchi bent forward, letting his eyes fall closed as he did so. Only moments later did his lips meet Mokuba's, surprised to feel that they were quite soft. He had expected them to be slightly chapped considering the lack of care Mokuba seemed to put into those sorts of things. 

A small, pleased sound escaped Mokuba as his eyes too fell close, moving one of his hands to rest on Jounouchi's arm. He, on the other hand, was met with slightly chapped lips, but found the roughness of them strangely to his liking. Another small sound came from Mokuba as he felt Jounouchi's tongue slid leisurely across his lips. He quickly parted them, allowing the other's pink tongue to slide inside of his mouth. 

By that time Jounouchi's hand had moved to the back of Mokuba's head, his fingers entwined with the long black locks as he explored Mokuba's mouth, with the occasional timid press of Mokuba's tongue against his own. It was odd to have a Kaiba being so submissive towards him, even if it was Mokuba rather than Seto. 

After a few more moments of soft, slow kissing Jounouchi broke this kiss, letting his eyes flutter open. A blonde eyebrow quirked upwards when he found that Mokuba had a contented look on his face and his eyes were still close. One of those eyes slowly opened, looking at Jounouchi before the owner realized that the kiss was over and gave a slightly nervous squeak. 

"Eh, Jounouchi, do you think I could try that on you to see if I've got it down?" Mokuba asked carefully, frowning when he earned a firm 'no' as his answer, "Okay, I just hope I have Mai's number somewhere."

"Fine! Just hurry u—"

The last part of Jounouchi's sentence was cut off as Mokuba had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to his level. Quickly afterwards the small boys lips covered his own with a fervor that had previously been laughed. Apparently Mokuba was a very quickly learner for his soon had pried Jounouchi's lips apart with his tongue and slid it in to continue the kiss. And with much enthusiasm, Jounouchi found. 

Mokuba's arms had flung themselves around Jounouchi's neck, keeping him in place. The boy was now kissing the blonde with all the dominance that one would expect from a Kaiba, letting Jounouchi know that this time the kiss would end when Mokuba wanted it too. And much to the surprise of both of them, though Jounouchi really had no other choice, the blonde had easily started returning the kiss, his own arms wrapping around the slender frame of the boy in front of him. For someone who had just gotten their first kiss just seconds ago, Mokuba was a _damn_ good kisser.

That was when it all came a crashing stop when they heard the sound of someone coughing behind them. Jounouchi quickly jerked away from Mokuba's grasp, looking over in the direction the cough had come from and paled. Standing there was one very pissed off looking Kaiba. 

"I suggest you run and run fast," Kaiba stated firmly. The blonde gave him one glance and quickly turned white. Next thing anyone knew the two of them had dashed out of the room, Jounouchi running for all he was worth in order to secure his life and Kaiba not too far behind intent on killing. 

Mokuba touched his fingers to his lips. He had just gotten his kiss from his first crush. He smiled. First kisses couldn't get much better than that. 

It was a good thing for him that Jounouchi just happened to be so gullible. After all, it was a well-known fact that the Kaiba's seem to have thing for blonde puppy-dogs. And this Kaiba was no different. 

===============

(1)Reference to "After School Activities", a story of Triste-chan's that involves Yugi dominating several not-so-unsuspecting bishies. Namely Yami, Jounouchi, and Kaiba.

(2)I in no way shape or form support Jounouchi and Mai as a couple, but I'm trying to keep this story more realistic. Otherwise you'd see a name somewhere along the lines of "Mou Hitori no Yugi" slapped in there. 

Wahoo! Wow, I actually finally got something out! I hope that everyone enjoyed it, esp. Triste-chan! Please review!


End file.
